À Âîëäåìîðò âñåòàêè áûë ïðàâ!
by Severina2
Summary: Íàçâàíèå ãîâîðèò ñàìî çà ñåáÿ. Ïðàâ îí è âñ¸ òóò!


**À Âîëäåìîðò âñ¸-òàêè áûë ïðàâ!******

**Àâòîð: ****Severina**

**Áåòà****: The Phantom**

**Ðåéòèíã: ****R**

**Ïåéðèíã: Íåìíîãî Ãàððè/Äðàêî, äà è íå â ïåéðèíãå ñóòü...******

**Ñàììàðè: Íàçâàíèå ãîâîðèò ñàìî çà ñåáÿ. Ïðàâ îí è âñ¸ òóò!**

**Äèñêëåéìåð: Ïðàâàìè íà ÃÏ íå âëàäåþ, íèêàêîé âûãîäû êðîìå ýñòåòè÷åñêîé íå ïîëó÷àþ******

È ñíèëñÿ Ãàððè ñîí. 

Áóäòî áû ëþáîâüþ îí ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì çàíèìàåòñÿ.

È â ñàìûé êðèòè÷åñêèé ìîìåíò Âîëäåìîðò âäðóã ñêàçàë:

- À!.. Î!.. Äà!.. Åù¸!.. Î!.. Ãàððè!.. ß óìèðàþ!..

Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëî åãî æóòêî æàëü. Âñ¸-òàêè ó íèõ âñ¸ íå òàê è ïëîõî ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ...

- Íåò! Íåò! Íå óìèðàé! Ïîäîæäè åù¸ íåìíîãî! Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ! - çàñòîíàë îí.

Íî Âîëäåìîðò, áóäó÷è ÷åëîâåêîì  òâ¸ðäîãî õàðàêòåðà, íèêîãäà íå îòñòóïàë îò îäíàæäû ïðèíÿòîãî ðåøåíèÿ.

- ×åãî óæ òàì! - ìàõíóë îí ðóêîé, - Âñ¸ ðàâíî âñå òàì áóäåì!

Ñêàçàë îí... 

È êîí÷èë... 

Â ñìûñëå, óìåð.

È òóò Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ. Â õîëîäíîì ïîòó. Âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà.

Äîòðîíóëñÿ ðóêîé äî ëáà - ðåøèë ïðîâåðèòü, íå áîëèò ëè ó íåãî øðàì.

- Àãà... Ãîëîâà íà ìåñòå... Øðàì íà ìåñòå... Ý... Ýòî åù¸ ÷òî òàêîå???

Ãàððè â ïàíèêå ïîäñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäáåæàë ê çåðêàëó.

- Âàõ! Íàäî æå! Ïðûù! - çàïðè÷èòàë Ãàððè, - È ïðÿì íà øðàìå âñêî÷èë! À ðàçíåñëî-òî êàê! Øðàìà è íå âèäàòü ñîâñåì! Àé-ÿ-ÿé! ×òî æ ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü? Ìåíÿ æ òåïåðü èç-çà íåãî íèêòî íå óçíàåò!

Íî îí, êàê ñàìûé íàòóðàëüíûé ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûé ìàëü÷èê, äîëãî íå äóìàë. Âçÿë ïëàòîê, ïåðåâÿçàë ñåáå ëîá.

- Ñêàæó, ÷òî çóá áîëèò. Íåò. Ãîëîâà. Àãà. Øðàì. Áîëèò - ìî÷è íåò!

Äîâîëüíûé òåì, êàê îí ëîâêî òàê âñ¸ ïðèäóìàë, Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóë íà îäíîé íîæêå è òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ. Ïî ïóòè â ñòîëîâóþ åãî íåîäíîêðàòíî îñòàíàâëèâàëè è ñïðàøèâàëè, íå Ãàððè ëè îí ñëó÷àéíî Ïîòòåð, òîëüêî ïëàòîê íà ãîëîâó íàäåë. Íà ÷òî Ãàððè îòâå÷àë, ÷òî ïëàòîê îí íàäåë, íî îí íå Ãàððè. Ïî÷åìó-òî åìó çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîá âñå ïîïàíèêîâàëè, êóäà ýòî äåëñÿ âñåìè ëþáèìûé Ãàððè...

Íî êîãäà îí óâèäåë ó âõîäà â ñòîëîâóþ Ãåðìèîíó, Ãàððè çàïàíèêîâàë ñàì. Óæ êîãî-êîãî, à Ãåðìèîíó åìó íèêàê íå ïðîâåñòè! Îíà ñðàçó æå äîãàäàåòñÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå ñî øðàìîì... Ïîýòîìó îí ðåøèë çàäàòü åé ñëîæíóþ àðèôìåòè÷åñêóþ çàäà÷ó - ÷òîáû îòâëå÷ü å¸ îò ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíû.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà! - È ïðÿìî ñ õîäó ñïðîñèë, - Óãàäàé  ñ òð¸õ ðàç, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áîëèò: çóá èëè øðàì?

Ãåðìèîíà è âïðàâäó çàäóìàëàñü. À Ãàððè, äîâîëüíî õèõèêíóâ, ïðîñêî÷èë â ñòîëîâóþ.

Âèäèìî, ñûòûé æåëóäîê áëàãîòâîðíî ïîâëèÿë íà óìñòâåííóþ àêòèâíîñòü ìàëü÷èêà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îí, íàêîíåö, ïðèäóìàë, êàê ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé áåäîé. Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî åãî íàçâàëè ñëàâíûì èìåíåì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå çà òî, ÷òî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé ìîìåíò îí ïðîñòî âûæèë, à çà òî, ÷òî îí ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé âîëøåáíèê. (Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî íàñòîÿùåãî âîëøåáíèêà ìîãóò çâàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, åñëè âîëøåáíèêà çîâóò íå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, à êàê-òî èíà÷å, ïóñòü äàæå è Ôðîäî Áýããèíñîì, îí óæå íå íàñòîÿùèé âîëøåáíèê, à äåø¸âàÿ êèòàéñêàÿ ïîääåëêà.) Òàêèì îáðàçîì, Ãàððè ïðèø¸ë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ïàëî÷êà, êîòîðîé ìîæíî êîëäîâàòü âñÿêèå ðàçíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Â òîì ÷èñëå è ïðîòèâîïðûùåâûå. 

Íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, îí âûõâàòèë èç êîáóðû... ýýý... èç-çà ïàçóõè ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïîìàõàë åé, âûðèñîâûâàÿ â âîçäóõå çàìûñëîâàòûå ïàðàëëåëåïèïåäû è ãðîçíî ðÿâêíóë:

- Êëåðîñèë!

 Ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêèé õëîïîê. Ïðûù íà øðàìå íà÷àë âäðóã ñú¸æèâàòüñÿ, ñìîðùèâàòüñÿ, ñêóêîæèâàòüñÿ, ñòàíîâÿñü âñ¸ ìåíüøå è ìåíüøå. Ïîòîì, Ãàððè ãîòîâ áûë ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî óñëûøàë ÷åé-òî ïèñêëÿâûé ãîëîñîê, êîòîðûé ïðîèçí¸ñ:

- Íè ôèãà ñåáå! Ìíå êîíåö!

À çàòåì  ïðûù âçÿë è îòâàëèëñÿ. Ïîäîéäÿ ê çåðêàëó, Ãàððè îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóë, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî îí òàêîé æå êðàñàâåö, êàê è ïðåæäå. Âñ¸ âåðíóëîñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà.

Íó, èëè ïî÷òè âñ¸...

* * * * 

Ìíîãî íîâîãî óçíàë Ãàððè íà óðîêå ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè. Íàïðèìåð, ÷òî èìÿ ÷åëîâåêà, íà÷èíàþùååñÿ íà áóêâó Ã... îáëàäàåò íåêîåé òðàíñìàãè÷åñêîé êàðìîé, îò êîòîðîé íå ïîìîæåò èçáàâèòüñÿ äàæå ñìåíà èìåíè.

- È òîò, êòî íîñèò èìÿ íà áóêâó Ã..., - âîñêëèöàëà ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè, ãðîçíî ïîòðÿñàÿ â âîçäóõå ñæàòûìè ñòàðóøå÷üèìè êóëà÷êàìè, - Åñëè îí â íóæíûé ìîìåíò íå îñòàíîâèòñÿ, òî åãî óæå íè÷òî íå îñòàíîâèò. Îí ïîéä¸ò ïî ïëîõîé äîðîæêå! Ïîéä¸ò, ïîéä¸ò, êóäà êðèâàÿ âûâåäåò. Íà÷í¸ò ðàçáàçàðèâàòü íàðîäíîå èìóùåñòâî è ïðîäàâàòü Ðîäèíó íàëåâî-íàïðàâî, ïëåâàòü ïðîòèâ âåòðà ïðÿìèêîì â êîëîäåö, èç êîòîðîãî åìó åù¸ ïðèä¸òñÿ íàïèòüñÿ! È íè ê ÷åìó îò ñóìû, äà ñóäüáû çàðåêàòüñÿ! Âåäü äàð¸íîìó êîíþ â çóáû íå ñìîòðÿò è çóáû íå çàãîâàðèâàþò! Ïîòîìó êàê ñ âîëêàìè æèòü - ïî-âîë÷üè âûòü. Íî òàê êàê äóðíîé ïðèìåð çàðàçèòåëåí, òî îí, õîòü è ñàì îò ãîðøêà - äâà âåðøêà, à âñ¸ òóäà æå - ïîïåð¸ê áàòüêè â ïåêëî ëåçåò! Èáî òîëüêî ñâåðõìàãè ìîãóò ïðèíèìàòü îáëè÷üå ïðûùåé, óãðåé, áîðîäàâîê, ðîäèíîê, ðîäèìûõ ïÿòåí, ïàïèëëîì è âåòðÿíîé ñûïè. 

Òóò ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè çàêîí÷èëà ñâîþ ãíåâíóþ òèðàäó, âûòåðëà ïëàòêîì ïîò ñî ëáà è, ëàñêîâî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïðîèçíåñëà:

- ß êîí÷èëà. Âû ñâîáîäíû.

* * * * 

×òî-òî ñòðàííîå òâîðèëîñü ñ Ãàððè. Îí âäðóã ôèçè÷åñêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî, îòêóäà íè âîçüìèñü, ïðèáàâèëîñü ñèëû. Îí âñòàâàë ïåðåä çåðêàëîì è íà÷èíàë ïîèãðûâàòü ìóñêóëàìè. Íåò, âðîäå, ñïåöèàëüíî îí íå êà÷àëñÿ, íî âäðóã íè ñ òîãî, íè ñ ñåãî òî áèöåïñ âçäóåòñÿ, òî òðèöåïñ, òî èêðîíîæíûå ìûøöû. À åñëè ïîâåç¸ò, òî è ÿãîäèöû...

- ×óäåñà äà è òîëüêî! - øåïòàë Ãàððè, ïåðåêàòûâàë ìóñêóëüíûé øàðèê ñ ïîïêè íà ïóïîê.

È ñ êàæäûì äí¸ì ýòî îùóùåíèå ñèëû â í¸ì ðîñëî è ðîñëî. Âäðóã îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åìó íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò, ñëåãêà äâèíóâ ïëå÷îì, ïåðåäâèíóòü òÿæåëåííóþ êðîâàòü ñ áàëäàõèíîì èëè îäíèì ðûâêîì îòîðâàòü Õàãðèäà îò ïîëà.

Íî âìåñòå ñ ñèëîé â í¸ì ðîñëî îùóùåíèå îäèíî÷åñòâà. ×åãî-òî åìó ñòàëî íå õâàòàòü... Åãî íå ðàçâëåêàë  íè ÷åëîâåê-ïàóê â èñïîëíåíèè Ðîíà, íè çàäà÷è ïî âûñøåé àðèôìàíòèêå îò Ãåðìèîíû. Åìó íå õâàòàëî ÷óâñòâà ñòðàõà... È îùóùåíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî çà íèì êòî-òî íàáëþäàåò...

Ïî÷åìó îí òåïåðü íå ïðîñûïàëñÿ â íî÷è îò óæàñà, ÷òî áîëèò øðàì? Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïðîñûïàëñÿ îò óæàñà, ÷òî øðàì íå áîëèò. Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî æóòêî! 

È âîò îäíàæäû íî÷üþ îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.  Ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè íå ëãàëà. Âîëäåìîðò è ïðûù - ýòî îäíî è òî æå ëèöî! À îí åãî óáèë. Çàáðàë âñþ åãî ñèëó è óáèë! È çàñêó÷àë... Òåïåðü ó íåãî îñòàëîñü îäíî åäèíñòâåííîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå â æèçíè - ïåðåêàòûâàòü ïî âñåìó òåëó ìóñêóëüíûå øàðèêè.

* * * * 

Ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî, èãðàÿ ñ ìóñêóëüíûì øàðèêîì, îí, àáñîëþòíî òîãî íå æåëàÿ, çàãíàë åãî ñåáå â... ýýý... â ïðè÷èííîå ìåñòî. Çíàåòå, êàê â áèëüÿðäå ïðè ïîìîùè êèÿ çàáèâàþò øàð â ëóíêó? Âîò è Ãàððè  òàê æå. À äîñòàòü-òî åãî îòòóäà îêàçàëîñü íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî. Åãî äîñòîèíñòâî ïðèîáðåëî âäðóã ðàçìåðû, ñêàæåì òàê, äîñòîèíñòâà ñ ìóñêóëüíûì øàðèêîì âíóòðè... Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë â ñåáå óäèâèòåëüíóþ ïîëîâóþ ñèëó è íåóòîìèìûé ñåêñóàëüíûé ãîëîä. Íó à, òàê êàê ñèë íà ïîäàâëåíèå ñåêñóàëüíîãî æåëàíèÿ âîëåâûì óñèëèåì, ó íåãî íå îñòàëîñü, ïðèøëîñü ïåðåéòè ê àêòèâíûì äåéñòâèÿì, à èìåííî çàòàùèòü Ìàëôîÿ â ðàçäåâàëêó è ïîïðîñèòü åãî ñäåëàòü ìèíåò. Ìàëôîé ïî÷åìó-òî îòêàçàëñÿ, ïîýòîìó ïðèøëîñü çàòàùèòü åãî â ðàçäåâàëêó åù¸ ðàç è ñêàçàòü âîëøåáíîå ñëîâî:

- Imperio!

Íà ýòî ó Ìàëôîÿ âîçðàæåíèé íå íàøëîñü, è îí áîäðî ïðèñòóïèë ê äåëó. 

Îäíàêî, ïîñêîëüêó Ãàððè îäíîãî ðàçà íå õâàòèëî, òî ïðèøëîñü äåëàòü ìèíåò åù¸ ðàç, ïîòîì åù¸ ðàç, ïîòîì åù¸ è åù¸, ïîêà Äðàêî íå âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ñ "Imperio" ìîæíî áîðîòüñÿ. Îí ñîáðàë âñþ ñâîþ âîëþ â êóëàê è ÷òî åñòü ñèëû òÿïíóë Ãàððè çà ÷ëåí.

È ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå, ýòî ïîìîãëî! Ïîä âîçäåéñòâèåì ñæàòèÿ ÷ëåíà çóáàìè øàðèê âûñêî÷èë è óäàðèë ðèêîøåòîì ïðÿìî â íîñîãëîòêó.

È âîò òóò-òî íà÷àëàñü âåñ¸ëàÿ æèçíü!

Ñ ýòîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà âñÿ âíóòðåííÿÿ ñèëà Ãàððè (èëè Âîëäåìîðòà) ïåðåøëà â åãî îðãàíû ÷óâñòâ.

Ïåðâûì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âëàñòü ïåðåìåíèëàñü, åãî íîñ. Îáîíÿíèå ó Ãàððè îáîñòðèëîñü ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî! Ñèäÿ â ñòîëîâîé, îí ìîã  ñ òî÷íîñòüþ äî äîëè ñåêóíäû ñêàçàòü, êîãäà  Õåäâèã â ñîâÿòíå ñäåëàëà î÷åðåäíóþ ëåï¸øå÷êó, à íà óðîêå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ îí ìó÷èëñÿ ìûñëüþ, ïî÷åìó îò íîñêîâ Ñíåéïà ïàõíåò ñûðîì...

- Ìîæåò, ó ìåíÿ îáîíÿòåëüíûå ãàëëþöèíàöèè? - ñïðàøèâàë ñàì ñåáÿ Ãàððè, - Ìîæåò, ó íåãî íîñêè ïðîñòî-íàïðîñòî îòñûðåëè, à ìíå óæå áîã âåñòü ÷òî êàæåòñÿ?..

Äàëüøå - ëó÷øå.

Èç-çà îáîñòðèâøåãîñÿ ñëóõà áåäíûé Ãàððè íå ìîã ïî íî÷àì ñïàòü. Îí òî è äåëî ñëûøàë ÷üè-òî æóòêèå âîïëè, ïðèçûâàþùèå íà ïîìîùü:

- Ïîìîãèòå! Ïîìîãèòå! ß êîí÷àþ!

È òàê ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. Âñþ íî÷ü. Ñëûøàòü è íå èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòè ïîìî÷ü. Îñîçíàâàòü ñîáñòâåííîå áåññèëèå. Êàêîé êîøìàð!

À ïîòîì åìó ïðèøëîñü âûáðîñèòü ñâîè î÷êè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî èíà÷å ãëàçà áû ïîâûëàçèëè èç îðáèò.

Îí ïðîçðåë! Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, óâèäåë ìèð äðóãèìè ãëàçàìè! Óâèäåë è óæàñíóëñÿ!

- Êóäà ÿ ïîïàë? - â óæàñå ñïðàøèâàë îí, çàãëÿäûâàÿ ïî îøèáêå â æåíñêèé òóàëåò, - À! Òåïåðü ïîíÿë! - çàêðûâàë äâåðü êàáèíêè è, äîâîëüíûé ñîáîé, ø¸ë â ìóæñêîé.

À ïîòîì îí âäðóã îùóòèë â ñåáå òàêóþ æóòêóþ ñèëó, ÷òî ìîã ïåðåäâèãàòü âçãëÿäîì ïðåäìåòû. Òóäà-ñþäà, òóäà-ñþäà, îòîäâèãàÿ èç-ïîä Ñíåéïà ñòóë... Èëè îäíîé ñèëîé âçãëÿäà çàäðàòü íà Ãåðìèîíå þáêó. À ïîòîì, èñïóãàâøèñü óâèäåííîìó, îïóñòèòü å¸ îáðàòíî...

À â ãíåâå îí áûë ñòðàøåí!

Â ãíåâå îí ìîã çàæèãàòü âçãëÿäîì ïðåäìåòû. Ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî èç äåðåâà è áóìàãè, íî èíîãäà è èç ïåíîïëàñòà òîæå...

À óçíàë îí îá ýòîé ñïîñîáíîñòè ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî. Êàê îáû÷íî, çàéäÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó áåç ñòóêà, è, êàê îáû÷íî, íå îáíàðóæèâ åãî, Ãàððè, îïÿòü æå, êàê îáû÷íî, íà÷àë ìåòîäè÷íî îáñëåäîâàòü êàáèíåò - ïðîñòóêèâàòü ñòåíû, ïîë... È âîò, â ñàìûé íåîæèäàííûé ìîìåíò îí íàòêíóëñÿ íà Ôîóêñà...

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! - ïîäóìàë ôåíèêñ.

- Ôîóêñ! - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð... È, ñàì íå çíàÿ ïî÷åìó, ðàçãíåâàëñÿ. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ôîóêñ âñïûõíóë è ñãîðåë äîòëà. Íî óæå íàâñåãäà. 

Ñëîâîì, ó÷èòåëÿ è ó÷åíèêè ñòàðàëèñü òåïåðü Ãàððè íå ãíåâèòü. Íî ýòî íå âñåãäà ïîëó÷àëîñü, ïîýòîìó â Õîãâàðòñ çà÷àñòèëè ïîæàðíûå.

* * * * 

Íà Õýëëîóèí  Ãàððè ñ Ìàëôîåì ïî ñòàðîé äðóæáå, âîçíèêøåé ïîñëå îêàçàíèÿ äðóã äðóãó âçàèìíîé ïîìîùè â ðàçäåâàëêå, ðåøèëè âìåñòå íàïèòüñÿ è îòïðàâèëèñü â Õîãñìèä. Ïèëè îíè äîëãî. Ïüÿíåë òîëüêî Ìàëôîé. Ãàððè, ÷òîáû îïüÿíåòü, ïðèøëîñü ïðèëîæèòü âñå ñâîè ýêñòðàñåíñîðíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí èõ ïðèëîæèë, îí, íàêîíåö, îïüÿíåë.

À íàóòðî ïðîñíóëñÿ â Àçêàáàíå.

- Íå ïîíÿë! Ïèëè âìåñòå, à â Àçêàáàí ïîïàë îäèí! - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè è çàòîñêîâàë ïî Ìàëôîþ.

Âïðî÷åì, òî, ÷òî îí îêàçàëñÿ òàì îäèí, áûëî âîâñå íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Ïîòîìó êàê â ïüÿíîì âèäå íà êîëäîâñêîé äóýëè íà ÿçûê ïðîñèòñÿ òîëüêî îäíî çàêëèíàíèå - òî, êîòîðîå çíàë è ëþáèë Âîëäåìîðò. Íî Ãàððè-òî êîãäà ïèë, îá ýòîì íå ïîäóìàë!

Ïðîñèäåâ â òþðüìå áåç ìàëîãî 15 ìèíóò, Ãàððè ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ è ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü êàìåðû. Íà ñòóê âîø¸ë äåìåíòîð, è, îáðàäîâàâøèñü, ÷òî íîâûé çàêëþ÷¸ííûé, íàêîíåö-òî, ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ,  êèíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè ñ ðàñïðîñò¸ðòûìè îáúÿòèÿìè. Òîò ê ñòîëü ò¸ïëîìó ïðè¸ìó, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îêàçàëñÿ íå ãîòîâ, ïîýòîìó ïîöåëóé âçàñîñ çàñòàë Ãàððè âðàñïëîõ.

- Ì-ì... ß ì-ì... çàäû..  ì-ì... õàþñü!!! - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí êîå-êàê, ïûòàÿñü âûòîëêíóòü èçî ðòà ÿçûê äåìåíòîðà, -Ì-ì... ìíå ùåêîòíî!

Íî â ýòîì, ÿâíî, ÷òî-òî áûëî! ×åñòíîå ñëîâî! Îò òàêîãî ñòðàñòíîãî ïîöåëóÿ ãîëîâà ó Ãàððè ïîøëà êðóãîì. Îíè âñ¸ öåëîâàëèñü è öåëîâàëèñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îáîèì íà ñàìîì äåëå ñòàëî íå õâàòàòü âîçäóõà. È òóò Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî äåìåíòîð ïûòàåòñÿ âûñîñàòü âîçäóõ èç åãî, Ãàððè, ë¸ãêèõ. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàêàÿ íàãëîñòü!

- Íó óæ íåò, äðóæîê! Òàê íå ïîéä¸ò! - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè è ÷òî åñòü ñèëû âäîõíóë âîçäóõ â ñåáÿ, âñîñàâ âìåñòå ñ âîçäóõîì èç ë¸ãêèõ äåìåíòîðà, åãî ìåðçêóþ äåìåíòîðñêóþ äóøó è ñòîëü èãðèâûé ÿçû÷îê.

- Âîò òàê-òî ëó÷øå! - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè, îïóñêàÿ íà ïîë áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî ñòðàæà Àçêàáàíà.

Ñî÷òÿ, ÷òî Àçêàáàí âñ¸-òàêè ìðà÷íîâàòîå ìåñòî, Ãàððè ðåøèë åãî ïîêèíóòü. Âûñàäèë äâåðü ïëå÷îì è íàòêíóëñÿ åù¸ íà êó÷ó äåìåíòîðîâ. Òåïåðü îí çíàë, êàê äåéñòâîâàòü, è çàöåëîâàë èõ â óñìåðòü â äâà ñ÷¸òà.

È ø¸ë áû óæå ñåáå âîñâîÿñè! Òàê íåò! Îí âîø¸ë â àçàðò è òîëüêî è óñïåâàë äåëàòü, ÷òî ñ÷èòàòü, ñêîëüêî äåìåíòîðîâ ñâîèìè ïîöåëóÿìè îòïðàâèë ê ïðàîòöàì. Êîðî÷å, æàäíîñòü Ïîòòåðà ñãóáèëà. Íà ñåìüñîò ñîðîê òðåòüåì äåìåíòîðå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë â ãîëîâå ë¸ãêîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå è íåêîòîðîå îíåìåíèå ÿçûêà.

- Ëàäíî! Íà ñåãîäíÿ õâàòèò! - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, - Íî ÿ åù¸ âåðíóñü! - ïðèãðîçèë îí ïàëüöåì îñòàâøèìñÿ â æèâûõ äåìåíòîðàì.

Îäíàêî îí íå ñäåðæàë ñâîåãî îáåùàíèÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü âîò ÷òî...

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. Âîø¸ë â õîëë. Ó÷åíèêè êèíóëèñü îò íåãî â ðàññûïíóþ. Íèêòî íå îæèäàë òàêîãî ñêîðîãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ Ãàððè èç Àçêàáàíà. Îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí.

- Ãàððè! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Óãó. - ñêàçàë Ãàððè è... ÷èõíóë. - Àï÷õè!

(Êîãäà ÷èõàþò, çíà÷èò ÷åëîâåê ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó)

Íî Ãàððè çàáûë, ÷òî îáëàäàåò óäèâèòåëüíîé ñèëîé Âîëäåìîðòà è íå äîãàäàëñÿ ïðèêðûòü ðîò ðóêîé. Ïîýòîìó îò åãî ÷èõà Ãåðìèîíó îòáðîñèëî ìåòðîâ íà òðèñòà, ïðè÷¸ì ïðè ïîë¸òå îíà ïðîáèëà ñòåíó çäàíèÿ íàñêâîçü.

- Òû âåðíóëñÿ! - âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí.

- Óãó! Àï÷õè! - Ðîíà ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ãåðìèîíîé, íî ïîñêîëüêó îí áûë ïîòÿæåëåå íå¸, òî ïðîëåòåë íå òàê äàëåêî. Çàòî îòâåðñòèå ïîëó÷èëîñü ïîáîëüøå.

- ß âåðíóëñÿ! Ñ âîçâðàùåíèåì ìåíÿ! À-À-ÀÏ×ÕÈ!!!!!!!!! - È òóò Ãàððè ÷èõíóë òàê, ÷òî ñòåíû Õîãâàðòñà âäðóã çàäðîæàëè è îáðóøèëèñü, îáðàçîâàâ îäíó áîëüøóþ áðàòñêóþ ìîãèëó.

- À Âîëäåìîðò âñ¸-òàêè áûë ïðàâ! - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, óñòðàèâàÿñü â ìîãèëå ïîóäîáíåå, - Âñå òàì áóäåì!


End file.
